Eternal Torment
by TehShinyGengar
Summary: Percy, having been betrayed, finds out to not hold grudges. Violence and cursing, in a way. M for safety.


**Eternal Torment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO/HoO.**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Cursing and violence are sometimes seen in the story.**

"Seriously, what am I missing?" Percy asked Grover, carefully eyeing Annabeth and Nico chasing each other.

"Well Percy, they do have a… strong bond." Grover responded, carefully picking his words.

For awhile, Annabeth and Nico were secretly going out behind Percy's back, making every meet up scheduled so Percy wouldn't find out. Recently, they got sloppy and started to show some signs in public, and Grover found them in the forest.

Percy started to notice them more and more, each day growing suspicious of the two. He trusted both of them, so he wasn't too suspicious.

But when Annabeth finally got Nico, they sat down at a nearby bench, Nico sitting a _little too close _to Annabeth for Percy's liking.

Grover, sensing Percy's suspicion, quickly started to pull Percy away, dragging towards the Arena.

"Percy, did you forget you had to teach Sword class today?" Grover asked hurriedly, glancing back to Annabeth and Nico, only to find them walking towards the Hades Cabin.

Percy also glanced back, and scowled at the fading silhouettes of Annabeth and Nico. "No, I was given the day off, and Clarisse is teaching it." Percy said, continuing towards the Arena.

"NO! You need to position the sword like this! If you don't, you will be sliced to ribbons!" A voiced yelled from the Arena, the voice laced with anger.

"Oh yay, an angry Clarisse!" Percy muttered, rolling his Ocean Green eyes.

Grover chuckled nervously, kicking dust up.

When they arrived at the entrance, they saw Clarisse sitting down, her eyes looking like red spheres of swirling blood, and she looked ready to murder some campers.

"Damn, she has to be absolutely _pissed off _to have eyes as murderous as that." Percy said, looking shocked, while Grover had an equal look of surprise on his face.

Clarisse glanced at the two new figures, and she glared at Percy, before standing up, trying to be calm.

She started towards them, not letting up her steely glare, causing Grover to panic, and Percy to raise his eyebrow, daring her to attack.

When she walked in front of them, she narrowed her eyes and began to talk slowly, trying to remain calm, but it didn't work.

She blew up when she didn't get a response, causing her to grab the cuff of Percy's shirt, gripping it tightly. Percy raised his hand to the side of her beefy wrist, putting a vice grip on it.

They both narrowed eyes at each other, creating tension in the air, and caused the training campers to stop and watch in interest.

They each tightened the grips, Clarisse having a glare on her face, and Percy maintaining a steely look, but not a glare.

"So, _Percy,_" Percy would have called her out on using his real name, not "Prissy", but judging from the tone of her voice, it wouldn't be the best timing. "Have you decided to train these… these _campers?_" Clarisse asked, her eyes flashing a dark red at the word "campers".

"I thought you said you could handle it?" Percy asked casually, not letting his grip get loose.

She gripped the collar even harder, and shook him a little, glaring at his smirk.

"_Don't. Be. A. Smartass. Right. Now." _Clarisse hissed, venom dripping in her voice.

"I can be if I want to be, Clarisse. Don't forget that." Percy said calmly, pushing her hand off his collar.

She stumbled back, and promptly spun around, stomping back over to the staring campers.

Once they noticed her coming back, they quickly got back to training.

"What were you guys staring at?" Clarisse barked, getting a sword back out.

"Percy, you can't be starting fights, you know how powerful you are!" Grover said in a hushed tone, not wanting to let the younger campers to hear.

"I know, I know, but sometimes I hate how Ares kids are!" Percy responded, growling out the War Gods name.

Thunder flashed the sky, and it suddenly cleared.

"Never mind, look, do you know where Annabeth is at? I need to talk to her." Percy asked, staring intently at Grover's nervous face.

"Uh, no, I haven't seen Annabeth and Ni- I mean Annabeth!" Grover said, hoping Percy didn't hear the slip up.

"Ni? Do you mean Nico? What would he have to do with finding Annabeth?" Percy asked him, not getting exactly what Grover meant.

"Oh, nothing, I just remembered Nico, has uh… been helping Annabeth with building the Thanatos cabin, and he is currently with her!" Grover quickly said.

"Dude, it's already finished. Look!" Percy said, pointing to a midnight black cabin, next to the Hecate cabin.

To prove Percy's point, Trevor, a son of Mors, Thanatos's Roman Aspect, walked out in a "_1,000 Ways to Die" _T-Shirt.

"You see, G-Man?" Percy responded, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

Grover chuckled nervously and slapped Percy on the back.

Percy called Trevor over and asked where Annabeth and Nico are in a calm voice.

"Last time I saw them, they were near the Hades cabin, but I would stay away from there." Trevor said, before he hastily walked away.

Percy just shrugged and started to jog towards the cabin.

"Hey, where you going Percy?" Piper called from afar, running towards him with Jason close behind.

Once she got near, Percy responded with going to the Hades cabin.

"Why?" Piper asked cautiously, with Jason glancing at the mentioned cabin.

"I was told that Annabeth was at the Hades cabin." Percy said, eyeing her and Jason.

"Oh, well, can we come with you? I need to talk to Nico."

Percy shrugged and resumed his jog, with Piper, Jason and Grover following behind.

When he got there, his eyes weren't ready for the betrayal inside the cabin.

He casually opened the cabin door, and walked inside.

Needless to say, if you can be happy one moment, and then mad the next, Percy would have an Oscar in that department.

He saw Nico kissing Annabeth, his arms around her waist and her unbuttoning his flannel shirt.

They broke for air and gazed lustily into each other's eyes, before Nico noticed an additional shadow in the room.

He slowly looked other, and to his horror, he saw an absolutely livid Percy there, his eyes flashing with power, and most of all, hurt.

Annabeth, deciding the length between kisses was too long, called Nico silly and pulled him in for another kiss.

Nico gave a muffled response and pushed himself away, leaving a confused Annabeth.

Before she could ask him what was wrong, Percy tackled Nico to the ground, punching the latter in the jaw.

Before Annabeth could regain her wits and intervene, Percy was already up, lifting Nico and throwing him out the door.

He rolled on the ground, and lifted himself up, only to receive a swift uppercut to chest.

Nico groaned, and socked Percy in the side of the face, causing him to turn his head and stumble a few inches.

"Percy, I understand why you are mad, but this is senseless! Can I please explain what was going on?" Nico asked hopefully, letting his guard down a little.

Percy simply turned his head back to look at Nico.

He simply glared, his once calm Ocean Green eyes now pale, flashing with rage.

"How could you, Nico? You were my friend!" Percy yelled, his eyes starting to flash at a rapid pace.

"Hey, Annabeth came to me, so don't blame me for this!" Nico said, guilt crawling in his stomach.

"And you didn't fight that _slut _from cheating?!" Percy yelled, his voice rising.

Nico's eyes flashed black. "Look, even though she cheated, you don't have the right to call her a slut!" Nico yelled, narrowing his eyes.

"Hmm, well, how about whore?" Percy asked, trying to make Nico mad.

And it worked.

"_YOU. WILL. TREAT. HER. RIGHT." _Nico roared, charging Percy.

Even though the son of Hades was quick, he hasn't been good with hand-to-hand combat, and Percy was both fast and adept at hand combat.

Nico swiped at Percy's head, only to have it grabbed and pushed to the side.

Percy jabbed Nico's side, and then punched the side of his head.

Nico groaned, and clutched his head.

He suddenly got uppercutted in the stomach, causing him to spit out some blood.

He had one hand on his head and the other on his stomach, bent over to try to lessen the stomach pain.

Bad idea. It gave Percy the chance to elbow his back, knocking him to the ground.

By then, campers were surrounding them, chanting in excitement.

Annabeth was trying to get through the crowd, but she was just pushed back.

Nico was lying on the ground, pushing himself onto his back, staring up at the suns harsh beams of sunlight.

Percy picked him up, and punched his face, and shoved him back to the ground.

"Just remember Nico, we cross paths again, it will not be the same!" Percy snarled, before walking away.

**4 Years Later**

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife!" The man called out.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Their lips met, and the whole crowd yelled and hollered.

"I love you Annabeth."

"I love you to Nico."

**2 Years After**

"Percy, when will you ever learn?" A voice called out, making him snap to reality.

"What do you mean, Lady Hecate?" Percy questioned the goddess.

"I mean, is that you keep zoning in and out, and also often staring into space, just like now." Hecate said, raising her eyebrow.

"Sorry, and did you finish the sword?" Percy asked expectantly.

"Yeah, here it is. Coated with Ice and everything." She handed him the chilly sword.

He simply inspected it, and flipped her a drachma.

"Alright, go protect camp, you Immortal Guardian." Hecate said, flashing him away.

**At Camp**

"Really got to talk to Lady Hecate about that." Percy groaned, cracking his neck.

He started to walk around; he noticed Annabeth and Nico helping a little boy walk around.

"Damn, that was quick." Percy chuckled to himself.

He had eventually gotten over his anger.

His worst enemy had been beaten.

The one thing had kept his anger, and it was finally gone. He had beaten it.

His Eternal Torment.

**Hope you enjoyed, and please tell me on how I can improve on my stories.**

**Thanks!**

**P.S. I am having major writers block on my other story, and authors know how much of a bitch writers block can be. Hopefully I can get some ideas.**

**Bye! **


End file.
